The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many types of hybrid powertrains are known to generate power and propel vehicles including articulated vehicles such as tractor trailers or “semi-trucks.” Hybrid powertrains combine a hydrocarbon-powered engine with an electric motor to obtain better gas mileage and reduce vehicle emissions. Engine types are typically compression-ignition or spark-ignition combustion engines. Most hybrid powertrains include an electrical energy storage system such as a bank of rechargeable batteries for powering the electric motor as well as for powering sub-systems, such as lighting, A/C, and radio, contained within the vehicle. Electrical energy storage systems are generally not able to store a sufficient amount of electrical energy to allow the vehicle to be operated for an extended range, generally depleting the electrical energy storage supply more quickly than desired. Therefore, the owners of these vehicles are required to use additional external sources of energy to periodically recharge the electrical energy storage device.
Known on-board methods for recharging the batteries include solar power and thermoelectric waste energy conversion. These methods of providing energy are generally insufficient for generating or improving vehicle electrical efficiency. In the case of solar power, the solar panels are limited to day-time and weather appropriate conditions when the sun shines. Additionally, solar panels can be expensive and prohibitive to cost conscience consumers. Further, solar panels and thermoelectric devices do not generate sufficient electrical energy to fully charge most vehicle electrical energy storage devices during vehicle operation.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to generate electricity on-board a vehicle using kinetic wind energy from ambient wind flow and/or wind flow generated with respect to motion of the vehicle and additionally to selectively propel the vehicle and store the generated electrical energy.